The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a bushy rose variety having a strong, healthy upright growth with distinctive blooms, which are neat and rather flat, each bloom being a lovely soft pink with a yellow-apricot center with a button eye, and having a strong fragrance with begins as Tea and becomes Old Rose.